An Unexpected Accident
by Star-freckles
Summary: Although they hated each other when they first met, Kageyama and Hinata have begun to warm up to each other now that they go to the same school and volleyball team. Kageyama decided to have Hinata hang out with him but something happens to prevent that.


They decided to meet on Saturday. Hinata and Kageyama had been wanting to spend some time together to just hang out but had been too bogged down with school and volleyball that neither of them had had time. But both were free this Saturday and there was no practice. They had made plans to get lunch together then go to Kageyama's house and play video games all day.

That was the plan anyway.

Hinata rushed to find his other sock. Kageyama had said to meet him at the restraunt at 12:00 and if he didn't leave soon he was going to be late. But he just couldn't find his other sock! Finally, after searching in vain for a few minutes, he found it wedged between two school books. Giving up on trying to figure out how it got there, he slipped on his shoes and ran out the door, hopping on his bike and heading down the road.

"Oi, Kageyama!" He called as the restraunt came into view. It was 12:08.

"You're late, dumbass." Kageyama frowned, not _too _murderously.

"Sorry!" Hinata said, locking his bike to the bike rack. "I couldn't find my sock."

"Whatever." They walked inside the restraunt together for lunch.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"That was good!" Hinaya exclaimed as they walked outside the restraunt.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. I'd never eaten there before." Kageyama said.

Hinaya looked for his bike, but noticed it wasn't there. Kageyama was already about to get on his own bike.

"What are you doing?" He called across a row of bikes.

"My bike isn't here!" He yelled back. Suddenly he spotted something out of the corner of his eye and turned. A man was almost across the street, steering Hinata's bike alongside him. Boiling with anger, he started towards the man, heading out into the street.

"Hey, that's my bike!" He yelled, running into the street, scowling at the man's back.

"HINATA MOVE-"

He felt something collide with him and he went flying back, landing on the hot, hard asphalt.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"HINATA MOVE!" Kageyama screamed, right before the black van collided with Hinata's small body. His small frame went flying as he was hit, landing with a sickening thud on the asphalt. There were screams, and Kageyama hadn't realized he had been walking. Towards Hinata. Once he realized, he ran, as fast as he could.

He felt his lunch coming back up as he approached the small boy and knelt next to him. There was blood. A lot. Too much. He wanted to scream but it felt like there was something lodged in his throat. Scrapes covered his arms and legs. There was a gash on his head, blood dripping onto his face. His body, he realized, was shaking, and although his mind was so razzled he didn't know what to do, his body was on auto. His hand clawed his phone out of his pocket and dialed an ambulance. He found his voice and once explaining things, the person on the other end of the line said an ambulance would arrive in a few minutes.

Kageyama laid a hand on Hinata's unmoving body. It looked so wrong. Hinata wasn't supposed to look like this, quiet, unmoving, sad. He was supposed to be happy, energetic, bright. His hand drifted from Hinata's arm, to his wrist, to his fingers, eventually intertwining with them. He was panicking, bad. What if he didn't make it? What if Hinata _died? _His grip tightened around Hinata's hand. No. No that can't happen. They were just beginning to be good friends. It can't end now. All that work for nothing.

"H-Hinata." He choked out, sounding strangled. Sirens blared behind him, alarmingly close.

Kageyama felt entirely sick to his stomach as he watched as Hinata's broken body was straightened out and put on a stretcher. His chest was tight, and it hurt to breath. His legs shook beneath him. A few seconds passed before he realized he couldn't do this. Not alone. He needed someone, _anyone. _

The first person he thought of was Sugawara-senpai and that's who's number he dialed.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four ri-

"Hello?" Suga said on the end of the line. Kageyama answered frantically.

"Suga-san it's Kageyama. I don't really have time to explain right now but I need you to meet me at the hospital as soon as possible. It's an emergency and I promise I'll explain when you get there but please come." Kageyama hadn't expected his voice to sound so utterly panicked. After a few seconds of silence Suga answered.

"Right. I'll leave right now." He said seriously. With that, Kageyama hung up, as the ambulance drove him and Hinata to the hospital.

Once there, they took Hinata off down a strange hallway and led Kageyama to a waiting room. Kageyama texted Suga where he was, hoping he was able to find him.

Gosh, how stupid could Hinata be? Running into the street, just like a child! He had unconsciously wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling like he would hurl with any sudden movements. His chest felt like it was going to burst with pain. But he knew the pain was from worry. He paced around the small room, heart racing, until his stomach could take the movement no longer. He sat in a chair, his legs fidgeting endlessly, arms still around his waist. His head was going into overdrive, he couldn't get the image of Hinata lying bloody and broken on the asphalt out of his head. He scrunched his eyes up, trying in vain to think of something else.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Kageyama." Came Suga-san's soothing voice. Kageyama stood up quickly.

"So what happened?" Suga's entire face was etched with worry and concern. Kageyama took a deep breath, picking his words carefully.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"..."

But nothing came out. He tried again, getting the same results. He shut his mouth and took and even deeper breath.

"H-Hinata..." He managed to get out (rather loudly).

"What? What about Hinata?" Suga jumped on him. Before he knew it words were tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could stop them.

"H-Hinata... His bike... And.. Ran into the street.. The van..it hit.. He got hit.. By the van..." He paused. "Hinata got hit by a van." He said very quietly, barely above a whisper. He felt hollow as he said the words aloud. The image of Hinata getting hit by the van began playing in an endless stream in his head, over and over and

Over and

Over and

Over and

Over and-

"Kageyama." There it was again, that gentle, soothing voice, caring touch. His chest tightened painfully as he realized there were tears in his eyes, dangerously close to leaking out, and that he was trembling. He found Suga's arms being wrapped around him. A warm embrace, spreading calm throughout him. He grasped tightly to Suga-san's shirt, and laid his head weakly on the other's shoulder. Suga rubbed his back lightly. It took what seemed like a long time, but Kageyama's trembling eventually began to fade away. Suga released the embrace.

"I'll go get you some water." He mumbled and exited the room. Kageyama sat down in his chair once again.

How long had they been sitting? One hour? Two? More? Less? Either way, Kageyama really wanted to see Hinata. Luckily, his wish would soon be granted.

A nurse walked up to Kageyama and Suga.

"Are you the one who came with Hinata Shouyou?" Kageyama wasn't sure how she knew Hinata's name but he stood up immediately, nodding. Suga was right beside him.

"I came too."

They were lead down a maze of hallways until they came to room 310.

A doctor was waiting to speak with them.

"Hinata-kun had sustained some serious injuries. He's got a concussion. Also his side was cut oped and we had to operate it."

Kageyama nearly gasped. He began to feel light headed. "Other than that, there's a good number of cuts and bruises and a sprained wrist." He finished.

"Also," he added as he walked away, "please contact Hinata kun's parents."

"I already have, they should be here soon." Suga said. They walked through the door and Kageyama's stomach dropped. Hinata lay in bed, all sorts of machines hooked up to him, his body covered in bandages. The tears from earlier returned and threatened to spill. His skin was so pale, he looked uncomfortable. An icy cold hand squeezed Kageyama's heart. He walked over and, as gently as he could, took Hinata's hand in his own. The little squeeze he felt from the small boy was enough to send him over the edge. He was crying before he realized it, and brought his free hand up to cover his face as tears cascaded down and dripped onto the floor. Suga's hand found Kageyama's as an arm wrapped around his waist, now crying into Suga's shoulder, letting out a hiccup every now and then. Kageyama had never felt so lost. He just wanted things to go back to normal, because he couldn't cope with strange, terrible things happening that were not supposed to happen.

Kageyama arrived home late in the afternoon. His dad was eating dinner before he had to leave for work.

"Where have you been? I thought you were bringing a friend over after lunch and I was getting worried." His dad said sternly.

"Something happened." He said simply before dashing to the bathroom. He peeled off his clothes before turning on the shower. For some reason, he felt really gross.

The hot water running down his body felt soothing. He was still in a state of shock at what happened. And every now and then it would replay again in his head, making Kageyama's chest hurt.

He lay in bed that night, curled up in a ball, thinking about Hinata. Would he be okay? How long until he got out of the hospital? How long until he got to play volleyball again? These thoughts filled his mind restlessly until he fell asleep without knowing it.

(I know nothing about hospitals please forgive)


End file.
